herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazehana
Kazehana 'is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime series ''Sekirei. She is designated Sekirei #03 and is Minato's fifth Sekirei. Her power is wind (derived from her name "kaze" which means wind and "hana" which means flower). She meets Minato at the Izumo inn and seems to know his father. Because of Minato's possible resemblance to his father, she begins to develop feelings towards him and eventually becomes his Sekirei. She is also a former member of the Discipline Squad. She is voiced by Yukana Nogami in the Japanese version of the anime and Stephanie Young in the English version, the former of whom also voices Tear Grants and Teletha Testarossa. Appearance Kazehana wears a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, and is the most mature looking Sekirei in Minato's group. Like Musubi, she has a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm (Musubi being the second most firm). She always ties her hair up after waking up and is often seen with, sake, an alcohol bottle. She wore black sunglasses during her first appearance in the prelude of the manga. She was once seen wearing an apron, borrowed from Uzume, to impress and seduce Minato. During her time as a Discipline Squad member, she wore the uniform and let her hair down. Personality Normally, Kazehana displays a very relaxed personality and often becomes giddy when discussing matters of love. She's also confident in her natural sex appeal and not afraid to speak her mind. However, she is secretly a very lonely person suffering from heartbreak; initially, she loved MBI Director Hiroto Minaka, however she was rejected after her confession as he loved someone else. She seems to show hatred towards Takami Sahashi as she could be the person that Minaka Hiroto loved. Due to this, Kazehana stated that she didn't had any interest in things such as the Sekirei Plan because she didn't expect to like and accept an Ashikabi other than Minaka. She questioned herself however if Minato would be able to convince her to become his Sekirei and decided to put him up to the test. Despite Minato's lack of 'manliness', his concern and love for his Sekirei caused Kazehana to develop feelings for him and she eventually became his Sekirei. Like Tsukiumi, Kazehana addresses herself as Minato's 'wife'. Currently she competes for Minato's affection by joining the shopping contests and wearing all kinds of outfits from Uzume's collection in order to make him "happy". Even though Kazehana displays most of the time a cheerful attitude towards life, Kazehana has shown that she can become serious when the situation demands it. Like for instance, she doesn't tolerate it that people talk down to her. When it happens, she starts to display a lot of power and lets nobody, except the MBI Director and #01, and afterwards Minato, talk down to her again. She seems to make Tsukiumi mad by calling her Miss Panties Flasher or beating her in shopping contests. Kazehana is also aware about serious matters like Uzume's secret, and while she doesn't condone Uzume's actions, she understands Uzume's motives and kept silent about it on Uzume's request. Kazehana also shows a caring side for Minato's other Sekirei, often acting as an older sister. She worries about Sekireis battling each other and wants for all her younger siblings to be happy. Abilities and Powers Kazehana is an experienced fighter who has the ability to control and manipulate wind, which also grants her a limited ability to fly. Kazehana herself stated that she had plenty of experience, fighting various types. According to Uzume not even No. #05 Mutsu would be a match for her. '''Attacks: *Kaze no Tachi, Wind Sword) *Hana Utage, Flower Banquet) *Hana Sakura, Cherry Flowers (also translated as Glimmering Petals)) *Hana no Mae, Flower Dance) Gallery 490825.jpg Fgy8.jpg Hanasenpuu.jpg Kazehana (5).jpg Sekirei kazehana by stangace20-d3fwplx.jpg Sekirei pure engagement 12 large 27.jpg SEKIREI2012.jpg SEKIREI2016.jpg Sekirei20920a.jpg Y (3).jpg Z (15346).jpg Z (15347).jpg External links * http://sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/Kazehana Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Comic Relief Category:Amazons Category:Addicts Category:Defectors Category:Villain's Lover Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence